Various attempts have made to develop elongated robotic members. Many of these elongated robotic members attempt to mimic or recreate movement found in the animal world. The development of robotic snakes and elephant trunks are just a few examples. In designing and constructing such elongated robotic members, one of the main difficulties is achieving simplicity in design and structure. Many prior attempts use relatively complicated hydraulic, cable and pulley, and/or other complicated structures that can be expensive, cumbersome, heavy, and power hungry. Such designs are unworkable for many applications.